Wishful Thinking is Very Human
by merryfortune
Summary: When Genos was "revived" as a cyborg, the first thing he was worried about was about one of the most human things he could think of - the writing on his wrist that would indicate his soul mate. After losing his arm, he inscribed the phrase "You are... a hero, huh?" into his metallic heart. / Sonic sees the mark on his wrist as a nuisance. He sees himself as a genius to be proven.
1. Genos' POV

**Wishful Thinking is Very Human**

 **:**

 **:**

Genos could recall the pain that had mangled him that fateful day. It had been a lazy day and he had been a lazy youth in a humdrum town that had no discerning feature whatsoever. The pain he endured when that psychotic cyborg ploughed through town had been unimaginable for him. He had honestly thought he was going to die at that metallic killer's steely hands.

.

His body had been raked through machinery and heat rays that were hotter than magma. He had been slammed against buildings and torn about. He had thought that he was going to die.

.

He was on the only left, the only one Dr Kuseno could find anyway. Genos couldn't believe how lucky he had been that Dr Kuseno had been there. He would have died without that good doctor.

.

'I'll help you.' Dr Kuseno said and Genos couldn't even muster out a "thank you" before passing out. The doctor had been impressed that Genos had even stayed conscious throughout the entire annihilation of his small hometown. He was carried past, stringy and half a corpse, a nihilistic landscape where children once played and adults once worked. He was carried past what had once been a field where healthy crops grew and past a school that fostered talents.

.

When Genos came to, inside a cool laboratory in an unknown area, he didn't recognise himself. Genos gazed at the ceiling, confused but he let slip what was probably the least important question at that point: 'Do I still have my soul mate's first words?' he asked. He didn't recognise how he sounded.

'I am afraid not, lad.' Dr Kuseno said, mournful.

.

Genos was heartbroken. 'Your right arm was completely blown off. Do you still remember what it said?' Dr Kuseno said, he sounded sympathetic.

'I'm not sure. Argh, I always thought it was dumb,' Genos grumbled. He tried to ignore how yellowy the world was and he tried to focus on his memories. There was a screen in his mind and he was able to manipulate it like it was a tablet.

.

'How do you like your new cyborg enhancements?' Dr Kuseno asked.

'They're useful.' Genos said and he continued swiping through memories and sifting through data. Memories were fast erasing, it was like his new robotic self was trying to reject his human self in order to embrace "efficiency". But Genos refused it. He managed to shut it down before he lost too much and then he found it. He found what he was looking for and relief washed over him.

.

"You are... a hero, huh?" Genos quoted. Dr Kuseno made a noise which conveyed that he was impressed. 'I always thought it was silly. I didn't think a guy like me, too ordinary and weak, could ever be a hero.'

'Well, you're not ordinary anymore. Being a hero is very much in reach.' Dr Kuseno said. Genos began to look over himself. He admired the handiwork that Dr Kuseno had imbued him with. 'A hero... huh...' Genos murmured.

.

He stretched his fingers, in awe of how easy it was to manipulate his new steely appendages. 'Do you really think it's possible?'

'I know so.' Dr Kuseno affirmed.

'Do you think it's possible for me to hunt down the robot who killed my family? My hometown?' Genos asked. Rage stirred beneath his surface.

'If that's what will bring you peace.' Dr Kuseno murmured.

.

Genos thought it would and thus that began his quest for vengeance. A quest that led him to his encounter with the hero Saitama, a man with the skill to defeat villains with just a single punch.

.

It was that encounter that led him to where Genos was now, a long way away from his original goal and in middle of downpour.

.

In the middle of downpour in which a monster, known as the Deep Sea King, was rampaging and had taken down many heroes already. Genos was certain he and Saitama would be enough to defeat the heinous monster but until he could even get to the fight, there was nothing he could do.

.

Genos saw someone in the mess of lashing rain. He was concerned that it was someone in danger but his senses and instincts screamed otherwise. He approached nonetheless. He saw a naked man. He was scarred and drenched. He appeared agitated and glared when he saw Genos.

.

'Who are you?' Genos called out and the man glared harder at him. 'And what are you doing here?' The man was defensive. 'Did you not hear the evacuation notice?' Genos was confused as to what was happening. He couldn't locate any sane reason as to why someone would be streaking in the middle of a storm.

.

The man assessed Genos with cruel eyes. 'You are...' he drew out his sentence, displeased and sour, 'a hero, huh? Heh.'

Genos' ears pricked and his internal radar screamed. That was it! That was it! That was the sentence! But Genos refused that this man was his soul mate. There was something too wrong about the situation.

.

The man had incredible speed and blurred past. Genos could barely focus on what happened next. He could only focus on what was happening to him internally. His hopeless romantic, one that had been subdued for what had felt like eternity, was awake and wailing about soul mates. But it was impossible.

.

It had to be impossible.

.

Was it bad that a small part of Genos didn't want it to be impossible? But overall, he held immense dislike for the man; after all he belittled Genos' goals and ideals so easily.

.

Of course it was a bad thing that a small part of Genos wanted to reject that. He was too swept up in remembering what it was like to be fully human. Growing up, everyone traded the information on their wrists willy-nilly because it was such a human thing to do: to let everyone know about what their destined person's meeting was going to be like. The phenomenon of soul mates and the writing on wrists was completely unscientific and nobody in the community of science had a strong will to endorse it. And yet...

.

Genos was extremely impressed by that man's diction and speed. He seemed powerful but he didn't seem admirable. He was hostile and antagonistic.

.

Who was he?

.

Genos was destroyed a little while later in the fight against the Deep Sea King. He had been close to useless against the monster. The best he could do was keep that one little girl alive and well, away from acid.

.

He was lucky when Saitama showed up. They all were and despite the controversy his master brought, things turned out okay. Genos was able to get back to Dr Kuseno's laboratory and was able to have repairs done. He came back to Z-City good as new, if a little better.

.

It was then, when Genos was idle and safe within Saitama's home, when he determined that it was safe to fondle unnecessary ideas and theories Genos replayed the memory on his mental screen. He slowed it down and honed in where he believed was necessary. The only way to confirm it was to see if the mystery man had what Genos had asked him written on his arm.

.

The writing that had once rested on Genos' arm had been neat, if a little childlike. It was rudimentary.

.

The writing on the mystery man's arm had been removed through crude surgery, from what Genos could deduce from memory. He examined his bare arms regardless, for a hint of what had been there once upon a time. He strained himself trying to work it out. It took him an hour before he could work out a bit of what had once been on that man's arm. Genos figured that the man had removed it in order to mask his identity. A soul mate's first words were a huge give away in regards to identity so if the man were submerged in shady things, it was no wonder why he had disfigured his arm like that.

.

W...o. ..re...y...u?

.

Genos was unable to decipher any more than that. He was caught up with the nostalgia of what it was like to be human. It was the only explanation as to why he so dearly wanted that horrible man to have "Who are you?" on his slender wrists.

:

:

MerryFortune:)


	2. Sonic's POV

**Common is Your Breath**

 **[Warning: Self-harm]**

:

In the village where Sonic had been raised, the idea of soul mates and have emotive, intimate connections that were "destined" was considered a strenuous scourge. The markers on people's wrists were huge identifiers and in a village that fostered a more secretive career, the soul mate indicators were nuisances. They were unique, mostly, therefore massive plot-holes in fake identities.

.

It was a tradition for when an adolescent became of age and was close to completing their training as a ninja, that they would undergo a ceremony. The adolescent would go through a ceremony that would mark their becoming of an adult and a ninja.

.

Sonic was an arrogant young novice who considered himself a prodigal son. Rather than waiting until he was at least sixteen, Sonic decided he would remove the mark himself. From a young age, Sonic like most children had been interested in the mysterious quibble on his wrist. Young children loved discussing the idea that there was someone just for them out there; even a village where they would be raised to become lethal weapons of mass destruction and elegance. Sonic had been unlike that.

.

He agreed with the adults of the village. They were unnecessary risks. They were useless and without meaning. Sonic aspired to be the greatest ninja to ever leave his village. To do that, he would need to prove himself and he knew that by literally cutting out the pieces of himself that he didn't need, he would be able to achieve that goal.

.

Sonic was nine years old when he had that epiphany. He was nine years old when he analysed his arm for all his veins, arteries and blood vessels. He was nine years old when he took a kunai from the armour, snuck away and began to delicately perform surgery on himself.

.

For that action, he earned the ire of the entire village. No one saw what he saw in himself. They only saw the scabs on his wrist that crusted on him after he had made the decision to age himself. He wore the scabs and the scars that followed like badges of honour. However, he didn't do the job properly, he realised a few months later. "Who are you?" had become "W-o –re y-u?" but Sonic hoped that what he had vandalised on his wrist would be enough to make him slightly more invisible.

.

It was that action had nine years old that caused Sonic to become estranged from the village though. Sonic became disillusioned by what he was taught because no one could see things how he saw them. He saw himself as above grade and beyond average. He thought he was in best in class and cream of the crop. Nobody else saw that but he was certain that his skills and talents, their refinement despite his age, were as obvious as the sun in the sky.

.

Sonic never came to regret the decision to try and prove himself at such a young age until he and his peers had become adolescents. When everyone else was getting their soul mate marks ceremoniously removed, Sonic was ignored. He was banned. He was going to be a "child" forever because of his mistake. Sonic left the village soon after that realisation. He trained himself and did what he liked.

.

It didn't take Sonic long to become another vicious shadow in Japan's underworld. He grew quickly as a popular assassin and took many lives to add to his name and to his wallet.

.

Sonic never looked back on the village he left and the traditions he vandalised. He held no regret for what he had done because he knew his strengths and talents. He was an unrecognised genius and he hated it. But the name Speed-of-Sonic was likely to have returned to that village in moony mountain where thick forests run rampant like ancient gods. His villainous deeds covered in blood would show those who looked down on him would show them the error of their ways.

.

To prove himself further, Sonic wanted to challenge a creature known as the Sea King. He had busted out of prison with the aid of a flamboyant prison boss. He had no armaments and only the prison garb. Sonic was certain he could handle himself better than that erratic homosexual the "Puri-Puri Prisoner".

.

Sonic had been wrong but it needn't matter. He hadn't hurt himself. The creature had barely scratched him, let alone enough to leave another scar on him. Then it happened. He encountered a peculiar person with eyes that glowed like ambers and a briefcase. It was raining so it was hard to see but Sonic soon realised this person wasn't a mere human like himself but rather something else... something mechanical, even if partially because that face looked so real. 'Who are you?' the presumed robot called out.

.

Sonic approached, a little bit curious. 'You are... a hero, huh?' Sonic mused. Sonic left an impression on that person and left soon after at a blurring speed. The man's eyes couldn't keep up. Sonic wasn't surprised. He only knew one person who could see him at his fastest speed. But there was something wrong with this picture but Sonic couldn't quite place it. It made his wrist itch.

.

Sonic knew he was jumping to the wrong conclusion. That was a common exchange, surely in this day and age of peculiarities. It shouldn't have been possible. Sonic wasn't capable of romance or love. He was capable of sex and murder.

:

:

 **MerryFortune :)**


	3. Obsession

**Obsession**

 **[AN: This chapter doesn't make sense unless you've read Tick Tock.]**

:

It wasn't unusual for Genos to receive mail. In fact, it was highly unusual when he didn't receive it. What was an even rarer sight for Saitama though was when he took actual interest in the mail. Saitama supposed that letter was different. It didn't have the froufrou glitz and glamour of what his fangirls sent him. 'Who's it from? Someone we know?' Saitama asked.

.

Genos inspected it. He was picking up trace amounts of gunpowder and maybe even blood, rather than the usual high concentrations of perfume. He felt vaguely threatened by the letter but he could tell that there no explosives or other dangerous devices attached. 'I don't think so.' Genos replied to Saitama's question.

.

Genos removed the letter from the envelope. It was peculiarly scrawled on and so he was curious to unravel it. In calligraphy ink and big characters, Genos read aloud the letter's contents to Saitama.

.

'"I hereby challenge you to duel. Meet me at the location on the back, you piece of shit garbage can. Speed-of-Sound Sonic!"'

'Aw, not that idiot again. Panic? Sanic?' Saitama said erroneously.

'Sonic.' Genos said.

.

He hadn't told Saitama yet his theory. His theory was just that at the moment and he wanted to prove it wrong. Perhaps now would be a good time. Genos flipped over the letter and the scrawls made sense. A crude map was provided as well as a date. 'Tomorrow at midnight.' Genos said.

'Should I come along? Maybe we can arrest him for good.' Saitama said and Genos scrunched up the letter. His movements shocked and more mechanical than usual.

'It says come alone. I'll be fine. I'll exterminate him if necessary.' Genos lied.

'Oh, alright but do some extra training before you go. He's a slippery one that Zonic.' Saitama said.

'Sonic.' Genos corrected.

.

Genos couldn't wait for the time of their duel to come quicker. The hours stretched out needlessly as if to taunt him but when the autumnal air grew dewy and midnight ticked ever closer, within a few minutes now, Genos arrived on location.

.

He couldn't see his opponent anywhere. They were at an empty park. The trees were barren the playground near abandoned. A seat was lonesome along a windy path. Genos was certain he was where he needed to be so that must mean that Sonic was trying to ambush him or bamboozle him with the element of surprise. Genos heightened his senses and surveyed the area.

.

He felt a brush of wind and it was followed up with the contact of a knife. He turned around and it was like Sonic had come out of nowhere just to stab him in the neck. Genos grabbed Sonic's hands before he could flee and promptly pushed him to the ground. He proceeded to subdue Sonic by straddling him. Genos' knees pinned him place.

.

Sonic made lewd noises in an attempt to throw Genos off and squirmed. Genos was able to pry his kunai out of his hand.

.

'Why did you challenge me?' Genos asked.

'Because I want to kill you.' Sonic said with what seemed to be a shrug and a sigh.

'That was a very half-assed attack.' Genos said.

'You don't deserve my full strength. I could kill you with my hands tied behind my back.' Sonic said.

.

He arched his back and tried to lift his legs up but failed. Genos glared. 'I have a question for you.'

'What is it?' Sonic growled.

'What is written on your wrist?' Genos asked. Desperation filled his voice and that embarrassed him. He sounded way different to how he intended. It was more like a hormonal teenager than a grisly interrogator. Sonic blinked and seemed confused.

.

Sonic growled. 'Oh hell no! I'm not telling you! I don't believe in that bullshit.' He was powerless from letting Genos pull on his arm and extend his hand for him. He was useless in Genos' literally iron grip. Genos pushed down Sonic's slim-fitted sleeve and analysed Sonic's scarred wrist. The characters were nearly illegible but Genos was still able to work them out. Sonic screamed and bucked and tried his best to struggle but he was a human trapped beneath a machine in the middle of nowhere. He was terrified. Tears of frustration burned in his eyes. Genos' stomach twisted.

.

Who are you?

.

Genos ran that simple phrase against his database. His time as a pure human was lost but he knew that the phrase wasn't from his time like that because of what had been on his wrist. The only conversation in which the first exchange was: "Who are you?" and "You are a hero... huh." was when he had first met Sonic. Genos couldn't be more certain. He thought about some of the most important people in his life.

.

"I'll help you." – Doctor Kuseno

"Seriously?" – Saitama

.

He thought about Fubuki, Tatsumaki, King, and even Mumen Rider. He thought about the things they had said to him upon meeting him. He thought about Garou and his disciples. He thought about all the randoms on the streets he had met once.

.

How was it that such a common exchange, given the nature of Genos' status as a hero, wasn't coming up? Why was this phrase only between him and Sonic?

.

'We are not talking about that!' Sonic screamed. He bucked and struggled and squirmed. Genos resigned. He got up and he went to leave. He wasn't interested in this fight. He wasn't interested in arresting Sonic. He just needed some time to think. His heart was heavy. Was it rejection or fury? He couldn't tell. He had it all on mute.

.

Sonic was enraged. 'I challenged you to a fight so don't run away! Haven't you any sense of honour?' he howled. Genos turned back, slowly, and glared but it came off as pitiful.

'I came here to investigate something I a killer would consider a nuisance. You've given me my answer and I'm satisfied...' Genos replied and Sonic flinched.

.

He crossed his arms and tried to appear haughty. His entire demeanour screamed "guilty" but Genos chose to ignore it. 'Heroes, forever the hopeless romantic. What? Did you think that I'd say "Yes" and everything would be sunshine, rainbows, and lollipops? That I'd magically decide to switch sides and that you'll be my saviour from myself.' Sonic taunted.

.

Genos turned, fully, so he could face Sonic full-on. He trudged towards Sonic and leaves crunched underfoot. 'Don't make fun of me. That's not what I thought at all.'

'Cissy-boy, cissy-boy.' Sonic taunted sing-song and he got the reaction he wanted.

.

Genos punched Sonic's cheek and Sonic grinned. In a flash, he was gone and then Genos felt hands over his shoulder and knives in his neck. Sonic stabbed three kunai down his neck and collarbones. He disappeared and Genos plucked the kunai out of his flesh and robotics. He threw away them away and they clattered against the cement path they were on.

.

Sonic swiftly approached Genos and attempted to kick his chest. Genos swatted him away like he was a fly. Genos proceeded to generate an electrical blast from his hand which Sonic narrowly avoided.

.

Their attacks seemed evenly matched. It was a constant cycle of block, parry, and strike. It was monotonous and cyclic. Time slowed and it felt like they had been going at it for hours. But perhaps time was flowing as slowly the sky began to become pale and the few stars amongst the smog lost their shimmer.

.

Sonic's face was smeared with blood and his left arm dangled as though broken. His clothes were ragged and seared. His torso was jagged with cuts and his legs had burns. His injuries made Genos' heart lurch. This was the worst he had ever dealt to Sonic but he knew he shouldn't mourn as he was just as mangled.

.

Genos had lost his right arm and most of his left leg. His singlet had been shredded. His wiring spilled out from his stomach. Sonic had a real gift for hitting him where the damage could be irreversible. His vision was red. He could see warning signs everywhere. If he wasn't careful, he wouldn't be able to function for much longer.

.

Sonic huffed. Dawn had arrived. 'Draw. I'm not in the mood to kill you today.' Sonic said.

'Draw. I don't want to kill you and I'm in no condition to arrest you. But I've already sent messages. Saitama or other heroes will be here soon.' Genos said.

'Naturally.' Sonic complained. He limped off before disappearing in a flash. Genos' eyes still couldn't quite keep up with his speed.

.

Blip. Blip. Blip. Sonic could hear the small sounds in his ear.

.

Genos waited and Saitama had arrived late on the scene in his hero get-up. 'Whoa, you look terrible. Where's Panic?' he asked.

'Fled the scene.' Genos said. 'I need to leave. I need to go see Dr Kuseno.'

'Yeah, go right ahead.' Saitama said. 'See you soon, I suppose.'

.

Genos trudged off. It was painful for Saitama to watch. After a bit, he disappeared from Saitama's line of sight. A few more heroes turned up, Mumen Rider first, and Saitama had to explain to them that the ninja had disappeared and soon a hunt was on.

.

A few days later, Genos returned to Saitama's house in a better state. He returned looking completely fine except for the dark grimace across his face. It worried Saitama so they sat around the kotatsu with a bowl of oranges between them.

.

'You okay?' Saitama asked.

'No.' Genos replied bluntly.

'You gonna talk about it?' Saitama asked.

'I don't want to burden you, Sensei.' Genos said and Saitama rolled his eyes.

'Go right ahead.' Saitama said.

.

Genos stared at his fingertips. Saitama blurred as he became part of his periphery. 'What does your soul mate mark say?'

'Mine?' Saitama said. This wasn't the conversation he had been expecting. He was expecting something more nobly angsty. Genos nodded. 'I don't have one. Didn't even realise that you had one.'

'I used too... I remember what it said.' Genos said.

'So... Who's the lucky lady?' Saitama asked, awkward.

.

But not nearly as awkward as how Genos looked. 'Speed-of-Sound Sonic.'

'Oh. Didn't realise.' Saitama said and he coughed. It was a less-than-clever ploy to disguise the fact that he wanted to laugh. 'You two hate each other? As in, you try and kill each other the moment either of you see each other. Are you sure?'

'No...' Genos said.

'Good. Well, the guy's a douche so chances're it's only a coincidence.' Saitama said. 'so, what did your mark say?'

'"You are a hero... huh?"' Genos quoted.

.

Saitama nodded. 'See, that's a common thing. You're probably overreacting. We all go through that phase in our late teens, early twenties.'

'Oh, that makes sense. Dr Kuseno told me a similar thing actually.' Genos said and he began to brighten up.

'Must be true if he said that too.' Saitama egged on.

.

Genos looked up and seemed cheerier. 'So, you weren't born with a mark?'

'Yep. And honestly, I'm glad. Lovers just seem like a lot of money I don't have. And this house isn't womanly whatsoever and kids, kids shouldn't be living in Z-City and I don't want to move because I'm set for life here.' Saitama explained. 'I mean, yeah, sometimes I think it'd be nice but then I remember that I'm just not boyfriend material so I watch a little bit of porn instead or read shoujo manga instead.'

'Fair enough.' Genos remarked.

.

Meanwhile, back at the laboratory, Dr Kuseno examined something disturbing. He had done well to hide it from Genos. It was a miracle he hadn't noticed. Dr Kuseno had found a bug in Genos' systems. It was a small device that made obnoxious blip-like sounds. If Genos' wiring hadn't been in such grave danger, it was likely he would have found it anyway.

.

The bug wasn't very sophisticated. It looked like common tinker on common spyware that can be bought out of certain hobby stores. Dr Kuseno knew who had placed it in Genos. It was that damn ninja Sonic's. That was a certainty. He and one other would have had the opportunity to put a bug on Genos. The other was Saitama and there was no logical reason as to why Genos' "Sensei" would do such a thing so it had to be Sonic's.

.

Dr Kuseno's heart hammered. He wouldn't be able to defend himself from such a highly skilled killer. A killer who clearly wanted to find his location so the best he could do was wait.

.

Dr Kuseno put as many traps and obstacles around his deeply hidden laboratory as he could but it seemed like child's play for the ninja. In a few hours, every trap Dr Kuseno had planned had been scammed by the ninja who appeared before him.

.

Sonic was batter and bruises. His left arm was in a sling and bandages mummified his legs. Determination was in his eyes that were puffy and bordered by bruises. He was unarmed but Dr Kuseno was quite certain that Sonic could kill him using only a paper clip and a plastic fork, given he tried hard enough.

.

'What do you want? My research, my head?' Dr Kuseno asked.

'Try answers.' Sonic snarled. 'The hell is wrong with Genos?'

'Be more specific.'

'Is he human or is he a robot. Because I've seen inside him enough times to realise that there isn't any human flesh beneath that garbage can skin of his. So just cut to the chase.' Sonic screamed.

.

Dr Kuseno huffed. 'Swear to silence. I'll pay you off if need be.'

'How much?' Sonic asked.

'You can decide.' Dr Kuseno said.

'My favourite number. Go on.' Sonic said.

.

'Genos was never human.' Dr Kuseno admitted and Sonic howled with laughter.

'I refuse to believe that. He's more human than me.'

'It's all an illusion. He's a sophisticated robot. He might be more morally upright than you but he is only as human as a computer, a phone, a microwave, so on and so forth.'

'But he's got in his head that I'm his soul mate.'

'An unforeseen anomaly. I coddle him, makes the lie more believable.'

.

Sonic turned his back. 'I refuse to believe you. Keep your money.'

'Are you going to tell him?'

.

Sonic walked out. He ignored the roboticist and contemplated his next move. He was going to contact Genos. He would lure Genos out and they would talk. Thye wouldn't fight but instead, they were going to talk. Sonic hadn't decided what they would talk about but they were going to.

.

He sent out a letter and went to the park at midnight. His letter had been much kinder this time around. He hadn't called Genos a "piece of shit garbage can" and he did state that the purpose of their meet-up was to talk. Sonic waited. He was out in the open and he felt cold.

.

Soon, he heard Genos approach. 'I'm here.' Genos announced. He looked good as new. A lump formed in Sonic's throat.

'Good evening.' he said sharply.

'Why am I here?' Genos demanded. 'I refuse to kick an injured dog.'

.

Sonic scowled. 'I'm here to say, two things. Maybe three or four. Whatever, I'm just making this up as I go along based on how I feel.'

'Get to the point, Sonic.' Genos reprimanded.

'I want a truce. With you. When it's just us because I'm willing to play along to your little fantasy.'

'What fantasy?' Genos asked.

.

Sonic growled. 'The one where we're "soul mates" and we do gooey, cushy stuff together. That fantasy.'

'That's not my fantasy.' Genos replied, distaste for the word saturated his voice.

'Oh, so now you're hooking up with Baldie?'

'No. He doesn't wish for it and nor do I.'

'Good because I came here to get a date and I'm not leaving without one.'

'I'm sure you'll find some "call girls" around here somewhere.' Genos said.

.

Sonic appeared scandalised. 'Not what I meant.' Sonic said through gritted teeth. 'Listen buddy, we've both had tough lives. And I'm not saying we are soul mates, I'm just saying that maybe we both need someone to fool around with until the right one comes along. Would you be up for that? Casual and, for lack of a better word, fluffy.'

.

Genos stared. 'Why the change of heart?'

'No reason. I'm just fickle.' Sonic said.

.

Genos paused. He didn't trust Sonic and he was certain that Sonic didn't trust him. There had to be a hidden agenda. He wouldn't do a legitimately nice thing for him if there wasn't an ulterior motive. Besides, there were a few huge problems with them being in a romantic relationship, even if it were just a casual one.

.

After his long pause, Genos spoke. 'I accept on one condition.'

'Name it.' Sonic stated.

'We keep it secret.' Genos replied.

'A hero like you wouldn't have it any other way.' Sonic said.

.

Genos approached him and held out his hand. Sonic smirked and quickly pecked Genos' cheek. Genos' face went a bright shade of red and Sonic chuckled. 'My, my, if that's embarrassing, I hate to see what you look like in bed. Well, I must take my leave. I got what I wanted.'

'We should exchange phone numbers.' Genos said.

'I haven't got a phone for private use... I'll make sure to track you down, don't worry. Until then, I'll just send letters since I'm now your number one fan. The president of your fan club can eat her heart out.' Sonic said.

.

With a slight skip to his step, he left. Genos felt weird. He felt bad. But he also felt good. What was this tingle on his lips? He didn't understand but he kind of liked feeling this way. It was only a temporary thing after all. He would find his true soul mate somewhere further down the line but until then, perhaps he could tolerate being Sonic's... boyfriend.


End file.
